Motion Sickness
by Minimonstrosity
Summary: There's no one to ensure that Razz (the teams latest extraction job) doesn't wake up too early. Much trouble then ensues when Arthur is shot and Razz goes on a rampage...
1. Train Trouble

**A.N: Yes this the first story that I've ever uploaded so please do correct me if there are any awful mistakes that I've made!**

**Contains Fighting and some ****violence.**

* * *

Arthur's eyes snapped open and he jerked into action remembering the job which he needed to accomplish. Cobb and Eame's eyes were also opening he noticed as he took the IV out of his wrist and got to the PASIV device. Razz (Their latest victim of extraction) was still asleep when he glanced over his shoulder. He was about to call to Cobb when he turned around realising that Razz had just woken up, but he made his discovery too late as he watched Razz reveal a gun which was quickly fired in his direction. He felt the bullet impact his torso and he stumbled back in pain. Unfortunately he tripped and screwed his eyes up in pain as he fell to the ground, bashing his head violently on a table and sprawling onto the ground face first.

"Eames knock him out!" Cobb shouted in complete panic as he watched his friend bleeding unconsciously on the floor. The young man was usually so full of energy and chilled back. Now he lay pale on the ground with blood trailing from his bullet wound and from the gash in his head. Eames jumped up and punched Razz hard knocking him straight out, he took the gun from Razz's hand and transferred it to his own pocket. Cobb kneeled over the young man checking over his wounds and calling to Arthur to see if he could wake him.

The team were used to injures being sustained in dreams but they were less worried as when they woke up, they were unharmed. However now in real life the danger of loosing Arthur was all too real.

"Arthur, Arthur, come on, wake up" Cobb softly repeated as he gently shook the young point man. he put his hands onto Arthurs cheeks hoping to God that he would stir. But Arthur lay motionless. Eames was now by Cobb's side with fear written across his face.

"What do you want to do?" he asked Cobb.

"He needs medical attention. I think that he could have a concussion as well as having been shot. If he's going to live we're going to have to get him away from here quickly". Cobb replied to Eames. He was clearly scared too. In fact, Eames had never seen Cobb looking so afraid before in his life. That was when everything exploded.

Razz had sprung into action, coming up behind Eames and kicking him hard. Eames groaned on the floor, frozen in surprise as Cobb jumped to his feet. He forced Razz to the window of the rocking train and slammed him into it. He then repeated to slam his head against it as he tried to immobilise the man. Eames recovered from the sudden blow and realised that Arthur could still be in great danger so he lifted the point man and and lay him down in the next carriage which was also empty. Cobb realised that he was buying Eames time, his mind was now set and he used all his effort in getting the struggling Razz to the ground. Razz lashed out, catching Cobb in the face. Cobb recovered quickly and used all his weight in pushing Razz to the ground.

It was once they were wrestling on the ground that Eames reappeared and caught Razz by surprise by swiftly knocking him out again.

"You took your time" Cobb said to Eames breathlessly.

"I was protecting Arthur, anyway we need to move, we've been spotted!" he nodded to the next carriage where a train official was examining Arthur.

"Should we just leave him to get taken to a hospital and then try to rescue him later? Eames asked.

"No". Cobb shook his head. "Razz could catch up with him, or he could accidentally give away his identity. We need to make sure that he's alright". Cobb replied. Usually Eames would always be making crude jokes aimed at the point man however, somehow, he liked the point man. He couldn't let anything bad happen to him.

Cobb went to the window and peered out.

"We're near a village…" Cobb said. It was at that moment that Razz shifted, he was regaining consciousness. "we're going to have to jump". Eames nodded. They both rushed to the next carriage where the train official was in a state of panic trying to wake Arthur.

"What are you doing?!" he cried, as Eames hauled the limp Arthur to his feet.

"We're the paramedics!" Eames joked. Cobb used the emergency button to open the doors and waited for the opportune moment. Before the train official could stop them they had both jumped.


	2. Ambushed

The three rolled down the steep bank into a field. Eames had to let Arthur go before the impact in the hope that he would roll down the bank naturally. Once the world had stopped spinning, Eames dizzily looked up from the grass to see Cobb also finding his bearings.

"Eames?…" he heard someone call his name weakly. He recognised it to be Arthurs voice immediately. The fall must have woken him, Eames stood up to find a bewildered looking point man in the grass.

"So you've decided to join in after all!" Eames smiled, hiding his concern at noticing the blood stained grass surrounding Arthur.

He examined the gash on Arthur's head and Cobb appeared behind him.

"Hey" Cobb said to Arthur with a smile, mostly because he was relieved that Arthur was awake. Arthur smiled back but with no reply to Cobb's dismay.

"We need to find somewhere where we can get medical attention" Eames paused. "We also need a cover story". Cobb nodded.

"I can try that farmhouse over there" Cobb pointed to a small cottage nestled into the countryside at the far end of the field. Cobb then left in the direction of the small cottage.

Eames looked back to Arthur in order to try and make the whole experience a little less awkward. Not only did the point man very much dislike this humiliating experience but he and Eames had never quite gotten on well in the past. They always joked about but not always in the most friendly manner. Minutes that felt like hours slowly past, Eames kept talking to Arthur, stringing together stories of his past experiences, pausing every now and then. Making every attempt to coax a smile from Arthur. However nothing could of surprised Eames or Arthur more than what followed.

Loud gunshots burst out, the atmosphere alive with adrenaline. Eames fell to the ground and protected Arthur as best he could. Eames cursed in disbelief. He couldn't even peer out of the grass with fear of being spotted by whoever was clearly hunting them. He was alarmed when a big black four by four rolled towards them, stopping just inches in front of Eames, the front of the vehicle hanging threateningly above him. He was relieved when Cobb appeared, crouching beside him.

"GET THE HELL IN!" Cobb shouted as bullets hailed over them, getting dangerously close to killing them all. Eames needed no fur far persuasion, the next few seconds were blur of action and colour. He rolled out, yanking Arthur up and practically dragging him to the back of the four by four. He opened the door and climbed in, also pulling Arthur in behind him. He then slammed the door and ducked out of the view of the window, also taking care to make sure that Arthur was also out of harms way.

The vehicle sped off with Cobb at the wheel, spinning it furiously this way and that. The men inside were jolted and thrown around like rag dolls as the four by four flew madly over the field, jumping at every bump in the field.

"S-s-s-o-o-r-r-y-y-y a-b-o-u-t t-h-a-t!" Eames said to Arthur, his voice distorted by the violent motion of the car. Arthur was very pale and frankly looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Eames could hardly believe that they were all still alive after the events so far. And here they all were driving through a field at break neck speed followed by another so far unknown vehicle which was sending them showers of bullets. Eames observed the smashed window next to where Cobb was sat with his eyes fixated ahead, glancing back at their attackers every few seconds.

"I take it t-h-a-t y-y-y-o-u err didn't borrow this car" Eames enquired.

"Not right NOW Eames!" Cobb shouted as they were tossed up and down most sickeningly. One of the windows smashed next to Eames and Arthur, the bullet flying over their heads mercilessly. Eames looked up to see a wooden fence which was getting closer and closer to them as they sped towards it.

"COBB! What are you?…" Eames was interrupted by a loud crack, the whole car shuddered and span practically in mid air as the car ploughed through the wooden fence, span at a ninety degree angle and sped up a country road leaving a trail of burning rubber and smoke behind.


	3. Cobb's car stunt

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px" "COBB!" Eames shouted. Cobb looked around long enough to see Eames glaring at him. "Do you mind not trying to kill for just a minute?!"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""I'm going to ram them, hold on" Cobb nodded up ahead to where the road suddenly thinned into a small country lane, running along side a steep drop which went down quite some way before meeting with a lake at the bottom. Eames looked back long enough to see the vehicle which was perusing them, he could see some men inside. They must have been called by Razz to catch them incase they made a run for it like they were doing now. He kept his eyes fixed onto the vehicle for a few more seconds, just long enough for him to see a man lean out of one of the windows with a gun pointed right at him! /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 16px;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px" The car then suddenly jolted t into the ascending, rocky, hill to their right. Eames was caught by surprise and ended up bashing his head on the window, he swore loudly. But he knew that this was far from over. He looked to Arthur, pale, staring up at the roof of the car motionless. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Arthur!" Eames cried in distress, he was relieved when Arthur turned his head ever so slightly to his direction. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""Sorry about this" Eames said to Arthur, he pulled the man towards him. He could hear Arthur breathing heavily, unnaturally. He wrapped his arms around him in his efforts to stop him from being tossed about as much. Then he closed his eyes tightly./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px" The Vehicle behind had taken the bait, they moved forwards to the left side of the four by four, a dangerous place to be with the steep drop just to the vehicles left. At first it seemed like it wasn't going to work as (Presumably) Razz's men, used their vehicle to shove the four by four into the hill to the right of the road. Cobb winced as the car scraped against the rocky cliff, tearing the right wing mirror off the car. He could hear the tyres screeching, smoking under his efforts, all of a sudden, as if by a miracle the car seemed to finally gain enough grip on the tarmac below, he knew what was to happen next./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica; min-height: 16px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px" The car made a sharp left forcing their enemies off the road entirely. Cobb quickly slammed on the brakes just before they too went off road. He watched in defiance as the other vehicle rolled, mercilessly down the hill and into the lake below. Eames sighed in relief when he opened his eyes to see that they were finally out of danger. Or maybe not all of them at least he released, as Arthur began coughing up blood. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px""COBB!" Eames screamed. Cobb shot a glance behind him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;""We need to get to the safe house, Harry should be there" Cobb said as the car accelerated forwards up the road./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;" The journey had felt like forever for Eames, he was relieved as they pulled up to the building. Cobb helped Eames to carry Arthur to the building. When Eames saw Harry appear he knew everything was going to be alright. He and Harry had been friends for years, as he examined Harry's concerned face, his eyes, the kindness reflected from his smile. He knew that he was the same Harry that he'd always known. Arthur was going to be just fine./p  
hr /  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: Helvetica;"strongspanspan style="font-family: Helvetica; font-size: small;"span style="letter-spacing: 0px;"A.N: So this is the end, I hope that the ending was alright. I might considering writing about the history of /spanHarryspan style="letter-spacing: 0px;" and Eames. Other than that please /spanreviewspanspan style="letter-spacing: 0px;"? Any reviews are very much /spanappreciated!span style="letter-spacing: 0px;" /span/span/span/span/strong/p 


End file.
